


The Twitter Conspiracy

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conspiracy, Curiosity, Developing Relationship, Fans, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kenma and Akaashi have been getting closer and fans are starting to notice.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Twitter Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, ya girl accidentally stayed out in the heat for too long, got super sick and fell asleep instead of writing the next chapter. 
> 
> I still haven't written the next chapter but pls accept a conspiracy theory in its place. 
> 
> The next chapter is coming soon I promise.

Yatchi Takashi @violet…  
Has anyone else noticed how close Kodzuken and his new roommate have gotten? Or is it just me?

Hikomi Wotashi @wow…  
@violetflowers They've definitely gotten closer. I think it's pretty sweet.

Kimi Hikaru @kimikimi...  
@wowazas Sweet? Really? I think it's pretty fucked up. They both just got out of a relationship and now they're practically jumping into another one. With each other no less.

Hikomi Wotashi @wow...  
@kimikimikun Wow. I meant it's sweet that they're friends but sure, continue your tangent. 

Kimi Hikaru @kimikimi…  
@wowazas Friends my ass! Have you seen them together? There's definitely some shit going on behind the scenes. 

Hitachi Kimoko @yetti…  
@kimikimikun It took Kodzuken 4 years to accept Kuroo-San's love confession. Do you really think he's going to fall for Akaashi-San in a matter of months?

Kimi Hikaru @kimikimi…  
@yettibeez It's been almost a whole year since they broke up! Of course he's going to move on by then. 

Murata Saiko @muda…  
@yettibeez @wowazas As much as I don't want to admit it, @kimikimikun has a point. Kodzuken and his roommate have been getting much closer and their behavior doesn't seem completely platonic. 

Kimi Hikaru @kimikimi…  
@yettibeez @wowazas Told you so! 

Murata Saiko @muda...  
@kimikimikun Don't get a big head about it. 

Aiko Shota @shosho…  
@mudamudasan Proof? 

Murata Saiko @muda…  
@shoshoaiko Just watch their Minecraft streams. They practically flirt with each other throughout the entire stream and sometimes they'll even touch or hold hands. 

Hitachi Kimoko @yetti…  
@mudamudasan So friends can't hold hands or touch each other without people assuming they're together? 

Murata Saiko @muda…  
@yettibeez Of course they can, but it's usually really close friends who do stuff like that. Kodzuken isn't much for human interaction so the fact that he's holding hands and flirting with his roommate says a lot.

Yatchi Takashi @violet…  
@yettibeez @mudamudasan @shoshoaiko @kimikimikun @wowazas Guys, who cares? Really? It doesn't matter if they're together or not. I'm sure Kodzuken will tell us everything when he's ready. 

Kimi Hikaru @kimikimi…  
@violetflowers Aren't you the one who started this whole discussion anyways? 

Yatchi Takashi @violet…  
@kimikimikun I just thought it was nice that Kodzuken was getting close to someone. I didn't mean for this whole thing to turn into some kind of weird conspiracy. 

Murata Saiko @muda…   
@violetflowers Conspiracy is a harsh word. I'd say this is more of a civil discussion. 

Aiko Shota @shosho…  
@mudamudasan I don't think civil discussion is the proper term for discussing someone's personal life and affairs. 

Murata Saiko @muda…  
@shoshoaiko The term doesn't really matter. What matters is that there's very obvious proof that Kodzuken is a little too close to his roommate. 

Hiyoko Kyto @hiyoy…  
Oh my gosh! You all are so ridiculous! Just because Kodzuken is getting closer to his roommate doesn't mean they're dating! He's probably closer to Hinata Shoyo than he is to Akaashi-San anyways. Just because two people are close, doesn't mean they're dating. Grow up. 

Kimi Hikaru @kimikimi…  
@hiyoyoko Ok but Hinata-San and Kodzuken have been friends ever since highschool. It's obvious why they're so close. Akaashi-San and Kodzuken have lived together for less than a year and they're already holding hands and flirting 

Hiyoko Kyto @hiyoy…  
@kimikimikun They LIVE together! They see each other every single day! Anyone would become that close after living together for an entire year. 

Murata Saiko @muda…  
@hiyoyoko You sure about that? This is Kodzuken we're talking about. 

Hiyoko Kyto @hiyoy…  
@mudamudasan Of course I'm sure. 

Yusuke Atsushi @yu…  
Ok but really, Kodzuken doesn't NEED a roommate. He makes more than enough money to live by himself and I'm sure Akaashi-San does too. The real question is why are they still living together? 

Hiyoko Kyto @hiyoy…  
@yusukesan Because living with a roommate is much cheaper and easier than living on your own

Murata Saiko @muda…  
@yusukesan Because they like each other. 

Yusuke Atsushi @yu…  
@mudamudasan Exactly ;) 

Hiyoko Kyto @hiyoy…   
I give up with you people…


End file.
